Les Regrets
by Jabun
Summary: Hao est revenu, en pleine forme et prêt à venir récupérer sa moitié et tout ça... pour finalemnet changer d'avis. YohxHao
1. Default Chapter

Croyez le ou non, ça m'a pris 6 h à écrire cette fic. 2 h l'écrire et 4 h y penser parce que les fic sérieuse (plus ou moins xp) c'est pas mon truc et c'est encore plus difficile quand on écoute la chanson Hey Ya! D'outkast… Avec de grands souhaits, j'espère le plus sincèrement du monde que… ça sera… pas trop nul… Q-Q

Disclaimer : J'aurais pu avoir shaman king mais Hiroyuki Takei l'a inventé avant moi. -.-¿

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les Regrets

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au loin, sur une colline d'un vieux cimetière, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette solitaire, couché dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit, observant les étoiles. Plus Yoh repensait an shaman fight, plus il remarquais que tout lui manquais. Les plaisanteries à dormir debout de Chocolove, Ren qui passait son temps à gronder Horohoro, Ryu et sa coupe-banane qui changeait de forme à chaques semaines. Les X-Laws, Iron Maiden Jeanne, Marco et Lyserg, lui qui voulait tans écraser Hao… Hao…Son frère, son arrière grand-père, l'autre moitié de son âme ou juste Hao, tout ça avait pourtant la même signification.

Yoh aurait au moins le comprendre avant de le tuer… mais au fond, il n'a tout simplement jamais voulu le tuer. Il passait son temps à dire qu'il ne pardonnerais pas à quelqu'un qui tue et le voilà qui tue son propre frère. Sa famille avait beau lui rappeler tous les meurtres d'Hao et que c'était son devoir en tans qu'Asakura… foutaise. Il se sentait manipulé, comme Matamune en fait de compte. Lui qui savait également qu'il s'agissait de son devoir, et qui le regretta après… Mais peut importe la puissance d'un regret, un meurtre reste irréparable. Pourquoi? Parce que peu importe ce que l'on fait pour être pardonné, une personne morte est et restera morte.

Le simple fait de penser qu'Hao était humain le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça lui fesait moins d'effets lorsqu'il le voyait sous l'angle de pyromane cinglé mais un être vivant doté de sentiments ça lui donnait le goût de vomir. Ce qui le ramena à penser si Hao avait vraiment des sentiments… 

Le fil de ses penser fut vite rompu par un appel à l'aide qui raisonnais au loin dans la ville. Yoh se releva brusquement, seulement pour apercevoir un énorme brasier qui faisait tomber en ruine l'hôtel de fumbari, qui faisais plus de trente étages. Au pied du building, les pompiers tentaient désespérément d'éteindre le feu qui semblais grossir de plus belle. Mais quelque chose clochait. Quelque choses sur le toit du bâtiment. On aurait dit… une forme étrange… presque humaine, enflammée… Non? Ou peut-être que si. Spirit of Fire.

/C'est pas vrai... Impossible…/  songea t'il.

Mais Yoh y alla quand même, question d'en avoir le cœur net. Il couru le long de la rue principale qui menait au centre-ville, mais fut brusquement arrêter par un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il n'eu pas le temps de voir l'auteur de l'attaque et s'évanouit.

POV de Yoh.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ouf, c'était un cauchemar… Ou peut-être pas  O-o¿. J'ai dit ça avant de me rendre compte que, ok, oui j'étais couché dans l'herbe mais plus au cimetière, ça c'est certain. Un feu crépitait à côté de moi et en face de moi se trouvait un lac. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir la fine ligne de lumière annonçant le levé du soleil. Si Anna voit que je ne suis pas dans mon lit lorsqu'elle se lèvera, j'suis cuit! Cette hystérique va sûrement s'imaginer des histoire du genre que j'étais dans un bar en train de flirter d'autres filles… oh oui, elle pourrait facilement penser ça. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, le but de ce moment est de savoir où je me trouve… et à qui appartient la main qui viens de se poser sur mon épaule par derrière… 

-Salut otôto.

Et je restai là à fixer mon frère comme un triple crétin, vous savez dans ce genre l : O-Ø Alors que je réalisai que ma bouche était entre-ouverte, je me mis à  bégayer des paroles incompréhensibles avant de me reprendre.

-Tu…tu… je…mais… MAIS T'ÉTAIS PAS SUPPOSÉ ÊTRE MORT TOI?!?!

-Supposé oui, mais l'être vraiment, non. Alors, tu as bien dormit?

C'était une situation bien étrange, d'autant plus que son ton calme n'a rien de rassurant… Mais il va bien falloir comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Euh… ouiiiii… Et toi, quoi de neuf?

Je me risquai de jouer à son jeux, même si j'ai une bonne idée de ses intentions et je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça va m'avantager.

-Rien de particulier, je suis seulement venu régler des compte. Je crois avoir laisser quelques regrets ici. Je n'avais donc pas l'intention de ma laisser tuer si facilement, tu sais otôto. J'ai encore quelques personnes à tuer et un moitié à récupérer.

En voyant son sourire narquois qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher avant de tuer quelqu'un, j'ai compris que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter. J'eu à peine réussit à éviter le poing de Spirit of Fire que je tombai alors sur le dos lorsque la douleur du coup de poing de la nuit précédente se fit remarquer à nouveau.

-Dire que je m'imaginais que t'aurais pu être quelqu'un de bien pauvre con!

Ça, c'était sortit tout seul, donc involontaire car je pouvais facilement imaginer que ça n'allais pas le mettre de bonne humeur. Mais j'avais mal penser, parce qu'en fait il était redevenu calme.

-Menteur.

Ça??!! C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à répliquer?! Mais je me rendit compte qu'il ne parlait pas des deux mots de la fin, mais plutôt de reste.

-Si. J'étais justement en train de penser ça avant que M.Pyromane-Inconnu se pointe et crame un des plus gros bâtiment de la ville pour se défouler.

-Menteur, tu dit juste ça pour que je t'épargne. Il y a longtemps, les humains on suffisamment joué avec mes sentiments, ça ne marchera pas deux fois.

Hein? Ça, je savais pas… c'est bien pour cela que je me posais des questions à son sujet, ça explique au moins pourquoi il n'aime pas les humains… mais je ne comprends toujours pas tout…  Dans ce genre de cas, c'est pratique de simplement demander.

-Hao, c'est pour ça que tu veut détruire les humains? Ou alors il y a autres choses?

Il restait la à me regarder sans dire un mot, je commençais à croire qu'il dormait debout lorsqu'il parla enfin.

-C'est vrai que les Asakura n'ont pas dût te dire bien des choses sur moi à part de la merde et à quel point je suis sadique, qu'il faut à tout prix m'éliminer et tout le blabla qui vient avec?

-Euh… C'est à peu près ce qu'ils m'ont dit…

Encore une fois Hao resta silencieux. J'ai eu la brillante idée d'attendre qu'il réponde au cas où il se fâcherait, ce qui mettrais sûrement ma vie en péril. Mais je dois rester en vie pour retourner au onsen ou je risque de ne pas vivre longtemps non-plus. Ah bien me voilà dans un beau plan. Si je reste ici avec Hao, il va aspirer mon âme et contrôler la monde. Si je retourne à la colline Fumbari, je vais me faire tuer par Anna plus soixante fois le tour de Tokyo à la course. Bien suffisant pour tuer quelqu'un, il faut l'admettre. Pour en revenir à Hao… Eh bien je n'en reviens pas. Encore une fois, je suis rester là à le regarder comme un imbécile. Si j'étais sans cœur, j'aurais sortit un appareil-photo en ce moment « once-in-a-life time ». Hao… pleurait.

POV normal.

-Tu pourras jamais comprendre! Dit Hao la voix tremblante. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit en pleine face qu'il te haïssait? Est-ce que ta propre famille passe sa vie à propager dans le monde que tu est un monstre? Et est-ce que t'as idée de ce qu'il y a dans la tête des humains?!

Puis il s'effondra par à genoux par terre, la voix trop secouée de sanglots pour parler. Yoh n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Comment son passé pouvait l'affecter à ce point? À moins que justement, il soit horrible à ce point… Maintenant il n'avait plus peur de ce sois-disant monstre. Car le monstre n'est en fait qu'un humain comme les autres.

Yoh s'approcha lentement de son jumeau encore par terre et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ça va…nii-san?

-Ta gueule… et ne m'appelle pas comme ça…abruti…

Voyant que ça n'améliorait pas son humeur, il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Hao, rentra sous sa cape et passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fait?! Lança Hao sur un ton sans répliques.

-Je te donne une caresse, nii-san. Dit-il en serrant son frère contre lui.

-Yoh… décolle de là. Tu me dérange.

-Hao, tu rougis!!! Dit-il, se marrant de voir les joue de l'omniyoji devenir rose.

-Yoh, tu fais chier… décolle.

-Pourtant tu ne pleure plus.

-Raconte ça à qui que ce soit et je te crame.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne me tueras pas?

-Un autre jour, je me sens pas bien là.

-Je reste quand même avec toi un peu. Anna n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre.

-Tu n'oserais pas lui dire ça de face, pas vrai?

-Mouais…

-Yoh…?

Mais il s'était endormi. /s'endormir le matin, il est vraiment paresseux/ pensa Hao mais finalement il s'accota sur l'épaule de sa moitié et s'endormi à son tour. Un jour le grand-père de Ren avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bon ni de mauvais. C'est parce que tout le monde est humain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ENFIN!!!! FINIIIIIIIIIII!!!! XP J'espère que vous avez aimé et si oui, pesez sur le tit bouton « GO » et envoyer moi vos reviews!!! J'aime les reviews!!! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Et oui, magie, j'ai fait une suite. Quel miracle me direz vous, paresseuse comme je suis. Bref, si vous vouliez une suite, et ben la voilà. :3 Et désolée si dans le chapitre précédent Hao faisait un peu « Regardez moi, je suis le héros d'un mélodrame ha ha ha»

Disclaimer : même chose, sk est pas à moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(POV d'Hao)

Je me réveillai lentement, sentant quelque chose contre mon bras… ou quelqu'un. Yoh dormait encore profondément. En repensant à hier, je me sentis rougir. Jamais, jamais de toute mes vies je n'avais pleurer. Jamais. Je me sentais complètement ridicule, minable, faible. Et je détestait au plus haut point être faible.

-Hao, qu'est-ce que t'as? Me demanda Yoh,  à moitié réveillé.

-Rien. Je réfléchis.

-Ouaouh, c'est fou ce que tu peut être fascinant. Répliqua t'il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je lui lançai un de mes regards qu'il vaut mieux éviter puis me relevai en entraînant avec moi ma cape, ce qui le fit tomber de côté.

-Où est-ce que tu t'en vas?

C'est fou ce qu'il peut être petit parfois. Poser tant de question pour si peu de réponse.

-Je m'en vais quelque pars et ne me demande même pas où.

-Mais attends un peu! Ça ne presse pas, non? Dit-il en agrippant le bas de ma cape.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui? Il ne m'a pas assez humilié quand il m'a fait chialé comme un faible?! Faible, moi…plus j'y repensait, plus je me dégoûtais. Je lui lançai à nouveau un regard noir, mais il ne lâcha pas ma cape pour autant, ce qui eu pour effet d'empirer mon humeur déjà massacrante.

-Tu dit juste ça pour te défiler, continua t'il. Être triste, c'est tout à fait normal, mais toi, tu est persuadé que c'est un signe de faiblesse, pas vrai?

Ah seigneur qu'il m'énerve.

-Quand j'étais en toi… j'ai… comme eu un petit aperçut de ta vie antérieure… Je trouve que tu abandonne trop vite,  dit-il de son habituel ton las.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par là?!

Et puis merde. C'était sortit tout seul.

-Tu dit détester les humains parce qu'il te rejettent… regarde moi par exemple, j'ai rencontrer Manta, c'est un humain mais c'est quand même mon ami. Si on essaie de rester près de toi, tu te défile et tu fait comme si de rien était! C'est ça ton problème!

-Tout le monde me hais comme la peste, et vice versa. Comment veux-tu que je reste près de… d'un de ces maudits humains?

-Moi je suis près de toi, là.

-Mais tu me déteste toi aussi, idiot. Tu est quand même conscient de tout ce que j'ai fait? J'ai bouffé ton âme, j'ai tué des centaines de personne pour le plaisir, y compris les parent de ton pote Lyserg, j'ai trahit les Asakuras, j'ai anéantis une tribu entière et j'ai causé plein d'autre merde et toi tu veux me faire croire que tu veux rester près de moi?!

Et là, sa réaction était le comble. Yoh est sois brillant, sois simplement stupide… ou peut-être les deux?

-Ouais, tu est resté trop souvent seul, alors j'ai décidé de passé du temps avec toi.

-Tu as penser à ta pouffiasse de fiancée? C'est elle qui ne va pas être contente.

Je pris un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler et surtout à observer son expression d'effroi.[1] Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas peur de cette folle des glaces. Vous me verriez, moi, trembler devant cette itako hystérique? Pas moi, pas Hao.

-Il y a ce détail, je sais, mais elle se passera de moi. J'ai déjà fait le ménage et la vaisselle hier alors elle n'a rien à me reprocher de ne pas être rentrée hier soir.

Et puis vint le sourire habituel. Ah là là qu'il est stupide celui-là. Lorsque mon âme à été séparée, mon idiotie a dût être attaché à mon innocence parce qu'il a eu le malheur d'en hériter.

-Écoute ton grand frère, Yoh, et va rejoindre tes camarades avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de vraiment fâcheux.

-T'es rabat-joie, Hao. J'ai dit que je restais avec toi, alors c'est ce que je vais faire, ok?

-Non, pas ok du tout.

Je l'ai dit, il m'énerve, mais il est sympa… NAN, mais je déconne ou quoi? Lui qui a faillit me tuer, puis qui s'acoquine avec ces… assassins d'humain!

-Ok ou pas, je lâcherai pas ta cape.

-Otôto, tu sais que tu as un don particulier pour taper sur les nerf des gens?

-Oui. :3

À quoi bon, il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire. Dans ce cas, passons au plan B. Je le laisse me suivre tout en l'ignorant. Il va bien finir par me lâcher.

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on va, nii-san??

Le plan entre en marche.

-Hao, je t'ai posé une question!… HAO, TU M'ENTENDS???

-Arrête de me crier dessus, j'ai entendu.

Mais c'est qu'il insiste le petit frère. Laissons tomber le plan B.

-Je te ramène chez toi et après je m'en vais et la prochaine fois qu'on se revera, ce sera parce que je serai revenu pour récupérer ton âme. Allez, viens.

En un claquement de doigts, je fit apparaître spirit of fire qui nous emporta rapidement vers la baraque de Yoh, plus communément appelé le onsen.

¤¤¤

-Ouuuuh! C'est haut!

Et je restai assis là, à écouter mon idiote de moitié s'extasier et passer de temps à autre des commentaires sur la haute vu. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à comprendre mon but. Je cramme un bâtiment entier, j'assomme Yoh, je le kidnappe, je l'emmène très très loin dans le but de m'approprier son âme, et tout à coup, je change d'avis. Je ne me reconnaît pas l

-T'as un problème nii-san? T'as l'air tout concentré.

-Rien et mêle toi de tes affaires.

-Tu sais que tu est très anti-social, là?

Raaaahhh… Non mais il me lâchera jamais ou quoi?! « T'es anti-social nii-san :3» Et puis quoi encore?! Je lui ai pourtant rien demandé… Ah, sauvé, voilà Tokyo.

-Yoh, on est bientôt arrivés. Tu débarque aussi vite que tu peux et je m'en vais.

Spirit of fire descendit rapidement en un fracas du moins assourdissant. Yoh sauta sur la terre ferme, en m'entraînant (sans mon consentement bien sûr) avec lui.

-Quoi encore?!

-Allez nii-san, on va au centre-ville, je te paie un hamburger. [2]

-Un hame-beu… quoi? Peu importe, je n'irai jamais dans un endroit pareil…si…pourri et sans âmes.

C'est vrai quoi! Il est pas bien?! Allez dans le genre d'endroit où l'on croise des centaines de ces choses que je hais tant! Je crois qu'il a pas trop l'air de piger la situation. Juste parce que je ne l'ai pas tué, il est persuadé qu'on doit se traiter en amis… franchement…

¤¤¤

Je déteste ça. Yoh a fait réellement des miracles. Il fallait vraiment un miracle pour que je me retrouve assis dans ce… restaurant, bondé d'humains. J'étais assis seul à la table, car Yoh était partit chercher les hamburger. Si on le considère comme des légumes, du fromage fondu et de la viande coincés entre deus tranches de pain, ça n'a pas l'air si terrible mais va savoir.

-Yo nii-san!

Voilà Yoh qui revient avec les deux horribles petites inventions culinaires. 

-Allez goûte!! Je te dis que c'est bon!

-Hmph…

Et voilà. Première bouchée :infecte. Je m'en doutais de toutemanière. Yoh restait silencieux, en attendant ma critique, qui ne tarda pas : 

-C'est horrible.

-T'es bizarre. Tout le monde aime les hamburgers.

-Et bien pas moi parce que je ne suis pas tout le monde.

-Moi, moi, moi, t'as vraiment juste ce mot là à la bouche?

Alors que j'allais répliquer, notre conversation fut brusquement interrompu par un nain de jardin et un abruti à coupe de cheveux banane-retro.

-YOH!!!

-BOSS YOH!!

-Yo, Manta et Ryu! Comment vous m'avez retrouvé?

Manquais plus que ça, et là il vont aller raconter à l'idiote de blonde qu'il m'ont vu, et cette petite sotte ne manquera pas de le dire à la vieille famille, qui eux, ne tarderont pas à concocter un plan dans le but de mon assassinat. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler : La grande chaîne du massacre familial et ancestral. Ouais, ça sonne plutôt bien…

-M…mais Yoh! Qu… Pou… avec Hao?

Voilà le midget qui se mais à bredouiller d'incompréhensible paroles.

-BOSS YOH! ON VOUS A CHERCHER PARTOUT!

-C'est gentil mais pas nécessaire. Tout va bien!

-Non! Rien ne va du tout! Yoh, Hao est encore vivant?!

-Oui Manta. Merci mais j'avais remarquer.

Et là les deux autres continuèrent à questionner Yoh en aillant toujours le même style de réponses. Je crois que je vais m'abstenir de me mêler de cette discussion.

-Manta, Ryu… Je peux vous demander un service?

-Tout ce que vous voudrez boss Yoh!

-Ne dites rien de ce que vous avez vu à Anna, et si elle vous demande où j'étais, dites lui que je m'était endormi sur la colline, ok?

-Euh…ok…

-Merci! Hao, on s'en va!

-QUOI? YOH! Tu t'en va avec lui?!

-Pas pour longtemps, je serai rentré ce soir!

¤¤¤

Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes partis du restaurant, sur le spirit of fire, sans un mot de plus. Je ne comprend pas Yoh. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut rester avec moi. Je hais ne pas savoir des choses. Mais j'avoue que… ça ne me déplait pas, et ça, je hais encore plus. J'ai l'impression que mon monde a changé en moins de 24 heures.

-Yo nii-san! Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant?

-Sais pas…

-Eh! Tu veux qu'on retourne faire un tour en ville? Tu pourrais apprendre à vivre n société!

-U-U¿  Non.

Là, il va trop loin, le restaurant était déjà suffisant pour me faire vomir, pas besoin du reste.

-Allez! On va juste faire un tout petit tour et si tu déteste ça tant que ça on s'en va tout de suite, t'es d'accord?

J'ai voulu lui crier non en pleine figure mais les seuls mots qui sont sortis étaient :

-Bon, si tu veux…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enfin! Le chapitre deux est fini! Finalement je crois que je vais continuer (si j'ai des reviews è-è) C'était long mais c'est fait! Genre, je suis fière de moi ;-;.

[1] Si c'est pas de l'effroi quand il voit Anna, dites le moi. XP

[2] J'aime les hamburger. ZE VEUX DES HAMBURGERS!!! GRRRR!!! O-é.

Et puis aussi, je vais continuer sur le pov de n'importe quelle personne parce que je trouve ça plus facile à écrire. :3 J'aime les reviews. ZE VEUX DES REVIEWS!!! O-è.


End file.
